Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Reboot Series)
Franz Oberhauser, later renamed Ernst Stavro Blofeld, is the main antagonist of the 2015 James Bond film, Spectre, serving as the founder of the titular organization. He is James Bond's foster brother and archenemy, being responsible for the latter's recent losses ever since the ''James Bond'' series rebooted with 2006's Casino Royale; thus he is the overall main antagonist of the reboot series. He is portrayed by two-time Academy Award winning actor, Christoph Waltz, who also portrayed Hans Landa, Mandrake, Bert Hanson, Chudnofsky, Léon Rom, and Walter Keane. Christoph Waltz is set to reprise his role as Blofeld, as well as the main antagonist of the 25th film in the franchise, but only if Daniel Craig agrees to return as Bond. ''Spectre'' Biography Franz Oberhauser was born in the 1960s as the son of an Austrian couple named Hannes Oberhauser and Trudi Blofeld-Oberhauser, and his family was friendly with James Bond's parents. When Bond's parents died in a climbing accident, James was adopted by Hannes, who instructed Franz to treat James like a brother. However, Franz grew to hate and envy James, believing his father loved Bond more than him. At one point, Hannes and Franz were involved in an avalanche in which both of them apparently died. However, in truth, Franz killed his father out of jealousy and staged his own death while adopting his mother's maiden name. As the years went by while James grew up to become one of MI6's best agents in the field, Blofeld went on to form a mysterious but notorious criminal organization known as SPECTRE. Under Blofeld's leadership, the organization became an extremely powerful group while retaining its complete anonymity to the world, staging many terrorist attacks throughout the years. Through the shadows of several SPECTRE's agents (such as Le Chiffre, Vesper Lynd, Mr. White, Dominic Greene, and Raoul Silva) and Quantum (which happens to be a subsidiary of SPECTRE), Blofeld had secretly caused several personal tragedies to James while continuing on executing more attacks around the world, gaining more power with each move he made. Even after the deaths of Le Chiffre, Lynd, Greene, and Silva, as well as the dismantling of Quantum, Blofeld maintained SPECTRE's complete anonymity to the public as planned to invoke more pain on Bond for his own amusement. Events of the film Blofeld first appears briefly at the funeral of Marco Sciarra (one of SPECTRE's assassins) and Bond spots him, though without recognizing his face. Blofeld later appears at the SPECTRE meeting in Rome, where, after allowing Bond a short, brutal insight of SPECTRE, he exposes the latter, who was eavesdropping on the meeting. Bond makes his escape after a car chase with another SPECTRE assassin, Mr. Hinx. Bond finds Mr. White, who had grown disillusioned with SPECTRE once it began dealing in human trafficking of women and children. White revealeed that Blofeld had poisoned him with thallium, and that he had only days to live. White asks bond to save his daughter, Dr. Madeleine Swann, and then commits suicide. Bond and Swann head to a Moroccan hotel called L'Americain, where they find coordinates to Blofeld's main facility in the Sahara desert. While traveling there, the pair once more encounters Hinx and after a brutal fight they are able to kill the assassin. Bond and Swann arrive at the facility, but Blofeld has awaited their arrival. He reveals that he plans to take control of the world's intelligence systems through the Nine Eyes program developed by Max Denbigh (the head of the Joint Intelligence Services and one of SPECTRE's agents) and that he had arranged the '00 section to be shut down, using Denbigh's influence. Blofeld also reveals that he and SPECTRE were secretly behind the actions of Le Chiffre, Lynd, White, Greene, Silva, and Quantum. He then plays surveillance footage of Mr. White's suicide, driving a spike between Bond's and Swann's relationship. Blofeld's henchmen knock Bond unconscious. Upon awakening, Bond finds himself strapped to a surgical chair. Blofeld attempts to lobotomize Bond, but Swann, who has been given an exploding watch from Q Branch by Bond, uses the device to destroy the machine and seemingly kill Blofeld. Bond and Swann escape the facility before it blows up, killing the majority of Blofeld's men in the process. Final Showdown Since the Moroccan base was just one node in a wider network, Bond and Swann head back to London, where he conspires with M, Q, Bill Tanner, and Moneypenny to arrest Denbigh and stop the Nine Eyes program from going online. However, on the way, Bond is captured by several of SPECTRE's agents and taken to the derelict ruins of the old MI6 headquarters. Bond manages to kill the SPECTRE agents, and ventures inside the ruins, eventually finding Blofeld, who survived the explosion but was left with a facial scar and blinded eye. Bond tries to shoot Blofeld, only to have his bullets held at bay by the bullet-proof glass placed between them. Blofeld then reveals that he has kidnapped Swann and left her somewhere in the building, which is elaborately rigged with explosives. Blofeld gives Bond two options: either die in the explosions while trying to save Swann, or to save himself but leave Swann to die. Blofeld then enters a helicopter, which hovers over the Thames to allow Blofeld to watch Bond die. However, Bond and Swann escape seconds before the building explodes. In the meantime, Q manages to shut down Nine Eyes while M manages to finish off Denbigh, who ends up falling to his death several stories below. Defeat Believing Bond to be dead, Blofeld, along with his personal assistant and pilot, are about to escape, unaware that Bond and Swann are pursuing them in a speedboat. After a climactic chase, Bond manages to shoot down the helicopter's fuel tanks, sending it crashing onto Westminster Bridge, severely wounding Blofeld's leg and killing both his pilot and personal assistant. Blofeld tries to crawl away from the wreckage, but is held at gunpoint by an arriving Bond. Realizing that he can't escape alive, Blofeld tells Bond to kill him, but Bond refuses. Blofeld is then arrested and imprisoned by the British Secret Service for crimes against humanity. Personality Blofeld was an unpredictable, dangerous, and utterly nefarious megalomaniac of the most diabolical kind. He was unbelievably resourceful, and could access vast amounts of weaponry, technology, organizations and illegal activities - in other words, he was able to create and control SPECTRE. He was an exceptionally calm and reserved person and addressed any and all problems with an insidiously relaxed attitude, even if he was helpless while being held at gunpoint. He was also extremely intelligent, but in all of the worst ways. He was a master of psychological warfare and could intimidate people with his very presence, and as with all of his previous incarnations, he runs SPECTRE like an absolute totalitarian and tyrannical dictator - despises failure or betrayal, with Mr. White being a prime example of what happens if anybody dares to quit SPECTRE. His intelligence made him an unbelievable strategist and enabled him to outwit practically any opponent; it also made him far-seeing and cunning to a fault, and he knew all of the details of his opponents' moves, right down to placing a bulletproof sheet of glass between him and James Bond in their final confrontation. Blofeld was also intensely sadistic and malicious, describing himself to James Bond as "the author of all his pain". Throughout the film, he ruthlessly plays a number of cruel and elaborate games with James's mind concerning his past and the people he has lost his entire life - Vesper, M, his parents, etc. Blofeld also possessed little self-preservation, despite his sophisticated manner. Even when finally held at gunpoint by James, he over-confidently goaded him to pull the trigger, though James decided to spare him, knowing that he was not worth it. Quotes Gallery Spectre Blofeld-Poster.jpg|Blofeld's promo poster File:Spectre-filmszene-christoph-waltz-franz-oberhauser-cropped.jpg|Blofeld presides the SPECTRE meeting in Rome BlofeldMeteoriteRoom.png|Blofeld exposes himself to Bond and Swann in his Moroccan facility BlofeldSwannBond.png|Blofeld leads Swann and Bond to the centre of his Moroccan facility BlofeldCat.png|Blofeld petting his white cat as he surgically tortures Bond BlofeldCrawls.png|Blofeld unsuccessfully tries to escape BondLeavesBlofeld.png|Bond leaves Blofeld to be arrested by the police BlofeldDefeated.png|Blofeld watches as Bond walks away with Swann BlofeldEvilLook.png|Blofeld accepting his defeat as he is about to be placed under arrest for his crimes against humanity Trivia *This version of Blofeld differs from the original in that he has a closer connection to Bond, being his foster brother. **Ironically enough, Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers series (who is a parody of Blofeld) was revealed to being Austin Powers' brother in the third film Austin Powers in Goldmember. *This version of Blofeld is much similar to Lord Voldemort, Emperor Palpatine, and Johan Liebert in so many ways. *It was speculated before the film's release that Christoph Waltz was to play Blofeld, though that rumor was denied by Waltz. However, he does play Blofeld in the film. Waltz denied the rumor either because it was meant to be top secret until the film's release, or it was probably because of the fact that Andrew Scott's Max Denbigh was originally meant to be the one turning out to be Blofeld, with Waltz's Oberhauser being the secondary antagonist. It's probably most likely because the revelation of Waltz being Blofeld was meant to shock viewers (similar to how Liam Neeson as Henri Ducard in Batman Begins turning out to be one of Batman's greatest enemies, Ra's Al Ghul, surprised loads of viewers). *He was actually born as Franz Oberhauser, and after he had founded SPECTRE and murdered his father, he took up the name Ernst Stavro Blofeld. *During his military service alongside Mr White, it was said that the two were in a conflict with a group of bandits in which their military team died and after this, Oberhauser killed the bandits and left White in the deserts, with founding SPECTRE as of the name of their military legion; Spectre. *The organisation's name SPECTRE means a ghost, a spirit. This means that the organisation members and agents were actually activated in the shadows. And the octopus motif and logo symbolizes Blofeld's behind-the-scenes reach to manipulate global events to his favor via the proxies he sends out and to dominate the world. *Blofeld is clearly the Big Bad of the entire reboot series (Casino Royale, Quantum of Solace, Skyfall, and Spectre), as he is the man responsible for assigning the main threats (Le Chiffre, Mr. White, Dominic Greene, and Raoul Silva) in their plots, using them all as pawns as part of his plan to wreak psychological pain on James Bond. *His father, Hannes Oberhauser, first appeared in the short story Octopussy, as his death is the reason Bond gets involved in tracking down Dexter Smythe, the story's antagonist. However, Hannes and Blofeld were not related in the novel continuity. *In order to create Blofeld's hideous facial scar, the film's producers used CGI and not makeup as the filmmakers of the old Bond films did with Blofeld. *By far, he is the darkest version of Blofeld ever, as he loves to play elaborate but sadistic mind games with 007 in an effort to break him psychologically, and as well as one of the two villains (and the only main villain) in the reboot series who are considered as Complete Monsters (the other is General Medrano). Also unlike the other main villains (who all die in the end), he is the only main villain to be arrested and taken into custody for his crimes. *The scar Blofeld receives from Bond's exploding watch is a reference to a similar scar that Donald Pleasence's incarnation of Blofeld has in You Only Live Twice. However, unlike the former film, the origin of his disfigurement is not only revealed but also shown on screen. *Upon the film's release, Christoph Waltz had received widespread critical acclaim for his performance as Blofeld, being commented as "classic, menacing and original Bond villain." . *It is rumored that Christoph Waltz will return in the next Bond film which presumed title is ''Shatterhand, ''which will also be the last time Daniel Craig will play 007, this could mean that it would be the final encounter between Bond and Blofeld and may result in Blofeld's death. *Although he is the main antagonist of the film, he has just small screen time. Navigation de:Blofeld Category:007 Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tyrants Category:Murderer Category:Non-Action Category:Hypocrites Category:Misanthropes Category:Egotist Category:Evil from the past Category:Vengeful Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Nihilists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Thief Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:Mutilators Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Muses Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Extortionists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Blackmailers Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Deal Makers Category:Wealthy Category:Smugglers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Nemesis Category:Live Action Villains Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Aristocrats Category:Leader Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Charismatic Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Slaver Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Torturer Category:Envious Category:Hegemony Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Elderly Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Related to Hero Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Lawful Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Conspirators Category:Master of Hero Category:Businessmen Category:Titular Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator